Wizard Jedi
by High Reacher
Summary: To help get away from Voldemort, Lily Potter obtains a portkey to her home world. What will Harry Potter's life be like now?
1. Chapter 1: Leaving Earth

**Hey, it's me on another story! Another Harry Potter and Star Wars crossovers, but this one's more in the Star Wars universe than the other one. This one's in both worlds.**

No one's POV:

The night that Voldemort came to kill the Potters, nobody actually died. (Well, except Voldemort, but he didn't exactly die.) James was out buying some food. Dumbledore didn't have the invisibility cloak, James did. James usually used it when he went out, so he was using it then. Lily was in the kitchen baking cookies for desserts. Somehow, she didn't see/ hear Voldemort come in. The same thing happens with Harry Potter, though. Thus, all the Potters live. Sirius didn't go to Azkaban, but neither did Peter.

After the attack; Lily, James, and Harry went to live with Sirius for a while. James and Sirius both looked after Harry while Lily went and did something secret. James and Sirius tried to find out what Lily was doing, but she would never tell them, and they weren't able to follow her, either. (Weird huh?)

There was one day when James could follow Lily… she ended up going to her sister's house. James stopped her before she got to the street, "Are you sure it's a wise choice to go in there, Lily? You know how they are about Magic."

"Yes, James. I'll be okay… you can come with me if you like. (He did just that.) Plus, I'm positive that Vernon's not home. See, his car's gone."

They walked across the street, and Lily knocked on the door. It was opened by Petunia, she took one look at the wizard couple, stuck her head out the door, to look down the street, and then ushered them in. "You'll have to make this quick, Lily, Vernon's due back in 5."

"Okay, Tuny. I wanted to tell you that James, Harry, and I are going to be going away for a while. I can't give you all the details, but I can tell you a bit."

"Okay, I don't really care that you can't tell me all. Can you at least tell me where you're going, and how long you'll be gone?"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure how long we'll be gone. Probably until Harry turns 9 or 10, but I'm not sure. I'm taking them home."

"HOME!?" Petunia shrieks. "How will I live without you to talk to?"

"Don't worry, I already thought about that." Lily hands her sister a cardboard box. "There are some extra portkeys in here, just a couple though, because I know that you haven't used the others. There is also a special portkey." She points to the one shaped like a mailbox. "We can write letters back and forth to each other. Plus, don't forget that we still have our comlinks."

"That's right, we were able to talk to Mom and Dad before they died viea comlink. Thanks Lily. You should probably get going now."

"Alright, bye Petunia."

"Good bye, good luck, and may the Force be with you, Lily."

"You too, my dear sister."

Lily turns around and motions for James to leave. Petunia puts the box in her special place with the other things from her home. She goes downstairs and finishes dinner.

After that day, Lily started packing bags for her, James, and Harry. It only took her a couple days to get it all packed. She ushered the boys outside and to a waiting portkey (an old leather belt.) She took the bags that were by the portkey, shrunk them, and handed them to James, who put them in his pocket. She then took Harry from Sirius and told James to get around the portkey.

"Lily, what's going on?" Sirius asked his best friend's wife.

"Look, I know this is probably irrational, seeing as Voldemort's gone and all, but I really think that we need to get away. Go somewhere where Voldemort can't find us no matter what. So, I arranged for this portkey to take us to a place where Voldemort won't be able to get to us."

"How do you know he won't be able to get there?"

"The only way that I know of to get there (or back) is by portkey. Thus, this old leather belt on the ground. Which is actually set go in," she checks her watch, "less than one minute. So we better get going."

"Okay, good bye Lily, good bye James, good bye Harry."

"By Padfoot, I hope we see each other again, soon."

"I couldn't agree more, Prongs."

Lily and James grabbed hold of the portkey and were off.

James Potter's POV:

Thankfully Lily and I have used enough portkeys to know how to land properly. We land gently on the field of grass. All the bags were still in my pockets, and Harry was still in Lily's arms. We stand up and look around.

"Where are we Lil?" I ask her, I have never seen this place before. We're standing in a small glade in a giant city. (And I mean _giant_) I look at what I can see of the city. Where we're standing, there aren't as many buildings, but the one's that I can see are _huge_!

"Where I grew up." She sweeps her arm around to indicate the whole city and says, "This is my home, James, Corascaunt." She starts walking into the heart of the city, and adds, "I lived here until I was 10, then my family took a portkey to London, Earth, and we lived there until I graduated. Once I graduated, my parents moved back here, but Petunia and I stayed on Earth."

"I'm sorry, Lily, but I'm totally lost."

"It's okay, once we get to the Temple, I'll be able to explain better."

As we walk into the heart of the city, there are people staring at us. "Um, Lil… why are people staring at us?"

"I'm not quite sure James, it's possible that they recognize me, or that we're dressed funny, or that I'm headed straight to the Temple, and I'm not in Jedi robes. I don't know… there are so many possibilities."

"What is this Temple, exactly?"

"It's where the Jedi go to study and train. That's all I can say for now."

By now I could see this big building ahead of us. Lily stops and points to it, "That's the Jedi Temple." The first thing that I see when we get to the Jedi Temple is that all/most of the people around there are wearing robes, but not quite like ours. I also notice that there are people here that don't even look human.

"Um, Lily, are you sure it's safe?"

"I'm absolutely positive, James."

I follow Lily up the stairs into the main hallway.

**Well, that's the end of the first chapter. Hope you like it. Please review… it won't take that long.**


	2. Chapter 2: In a New Galaxy

**I forgot to mention before that this story will take place during Attack of the Clones and Revenge of the Sith.**

**Lily's POV****:**

We get into the main hallway, and just like always, I see lots of people milling around. The first person that I can make out is Master Mace Windu. He's standing off to the side of the front doors, talking with some newly appointed knights. I can tell that they're newly appointed because they look nervous; and I can tell they're knights, because knights have slightly different robes than apprentices. **[A.N.: Not sure if anyone really cares, but you become a Padawan when you're about 13, and you become a Knight when you're about 23. So just to let you all know, Petunia was never a Jedi, and Lily had to leave when she was 10, so she didn't even get to be a Padawan.] **They all split up, so I knew that I could talk to Master Windu. I motioned for James to follow me, and I walked up to Windu.

"Hello Master Windu."

"Why hel… Evans? Youngling Lily Evans?"

I laughed, "Yes, although I'm not really young anymore, Master Windu. I'm actually 21."

"Wow, you've sure grown up since the last time I say you." Even though his face didn't show any emotions, I could tell that he was shocked.

"Well, the last time I was here, I was 10 years old. It's been 11 years since we last met."

"That is quite true. Did you and your sister receive the messages about your parents?"

"Yes, Master, we did. Thank you for sending them. We're both sorry that we couldn't come for the funeral, but we didn't want anyone to get suspicious of where we would be. But don't worry, we were both thinking about all of you after that. Again, we're both quite sorry, Master Windu."

"Yes, that's alright. At least you got the letters. Who, if I may ask, is this nice young man behind you, Evans?"

"Oh! This is James Potter, he's my husband and the little bundle in his arms is Harry, our son."

"You know what the council says about marrying, correct, Evans?"

I can't help but hang my head. (I _do_ know how what I did was wrong; but people on Earth marry, so marry I did. And if I was in that situation again, I'd still marry the man I love.) "Yes, Master, I'm sorry. Petunia married, too, but I believe that she doesn't really want to be married. Plus, I gave her a spare portkey, so if she ever wants to come back, she can."

"Lily, who is this man?"

"Oh! Sorry James, this is Master Mace Windu. Forgive me if I have forgotten Master, but what seat are you in the council?"

"I'm the 2nd seat. The highest position after Grand Master, which still goes to Yoda."

**[A.N.: Completely making this up, I'm not sure if the council has seats or not, but I'm going to have some. Yoda is Grand Master, and has the 1****st**** (highest) seat, then Mace. I'm not sure if I'll put others or not, but just so you know; I'm having newly appointed masters on the council in a lower seat than the old ones.]**

We talked a little while longer, mostly about where the James, Harry, and I will stay. We decided on an apartment within walking distance of the Temple. Mace had set up a meeting for my family and me with the council, the next day. We are able to go to the apartment for the rest of the day. We just have to be to the meeting on time, but I know the where and when, so we'll be all right.

Harry was quite through all the talking, because he was sleeping. Thank the Force! Now that we were in our new home, he woke up.

***The Next Day***

**(Still Lily's POV****:)**

I woke up early, well, early for England time. The sun had just come up, so I guess I just asthmatically woke up now; guess I'm used to doing that from training. I didn't know that my body would still do that, though. I walked into the kitchen, deciding to get tea and breakfast going. About an hour later, Harry started crying, which also woke James up.

"James, there's tea and breakfast in the kitchen."

"Okay, thanks Lily!"

I go into Harry's room, get him ready, and then head back out to the kitchen. James, Harry, and I have breakfast, get ready for the day, and then sit in the living room.

"When are we going to this meeting thing, again, Lil?"

"In about one hour."

*One Hour later*

"James, bring Harry. It's time to go."

"Of course, Flower."

We get everything together, and are on our way. We take the 5 minute walk from our apartment to the Temple. When we are right outside the Temple, I notice someone that I used to know. Unfortunately, he is talking to someone else, so I can't talk to him. We walk into the Temple, and a Knight is waiting for us; to take us up to the Council room. He takes us up, and waves us into the room, and then goes back down stairs. We're standing outside the door, and I hear Master Windu tell us to come in, so I give Harry to James, and I walk in first, with James walking right behind me.

We're in the Council room, and we are all talking about what we should do with Harry, James, and I. After about an hour, we come up with that I will train James to be a Jedi, and Harry would be just like any other little kid that is going to learn to be a Jedi. **[A.N.: Sorry if that last sentence sounded weird, I couldn't really get the wording right.]**

When we came down after the meeting, I saw Obi-Wan again. This time he was standing by the door with someone that I can only guess is his Padawan. He walks up to me, says "hello," and introduces Anakin, his Padawan. I introduce James, Harry, and explain what I have been doing. After that happens, we go home.

**Fun Fact (that I don't know where to put any where else): ****Lily was apprenticed to Qui-Gon. Before Obi-Wan was his apprentice.**

**Well, this is a short chapter, but I'm ending it here because there will be a time jump in the next chapter. In the first part of the next chapter, Harry will be 5 years old right away, and they will tell him about what will happen when he's 11. In the second part of the chapter, Harry will be 8 years old.**


	3. Chapter 3: 11th birthday

**So here's the next chapter in this story!**

_**Five years later**_

**Lily's POV:**

"Harry, you need to get up. I'm not telling you again, you're already 5 min. later than you should be!"

After hearing that he was late, Harry shot out of bed and ran into the kitchen to eat his breakfast. About 5 min. later, we were heading out the door of our apartment and down the street to the Temple. We rush into the Temple, and calmly walk over to the Council chambers and are told to go in.

We tell Harry about what is going to happen to him when he is 11. We told him that when we went back to Earth, James and I would be staying with Sirius. We also told him that during holidays, we would either come back here to continue his training, or we would find a place at Sirius' and teach Harry there. Thankfully, Harry was okay with that.

The Council had me take the Master trials two years ago, and I passed them. I was kind of hard on James, but just to make sure that he could take the Knight trials now. He passed. The Council decided that they would make an exception for Harry. They made me Harry's Master. Until Harry's 13, he will still be considered a youngling, but by the time he's 11, I can easily teach him for a couple years, and then officially become his master.

_*The Day Before Harry's 11__th__ birthday*_

"Harry, would you mind coming and helping me with the food?"

"Sure mom!" Harry comes running into the kitchen, "What can I help with?"

"Could you mix the cake for me? Then I can make it into the shape that you want."

Since Harry was 6 years old, I've made his cakes into whatever shape he wants them.

"Yeah! Can you make an Astro Droid cake?"

"Sure Harry."

_*Time skip to the next morning*_

**Harry's POV:**

When I woke up this morning, my first thought was: 'It's my birthday!' My second and third thoughts were: 'I'm 11; I'll be getting my Hogwarts letter today. Darn, I have to leave my friends, now!' Then I realize that my mom's calling me for breakfast.

After breakfast an owl flew through the window with a letter, dropped it off on the table, and the sat on the back of the extra chair. I read through the letter, and then give it to my mom and dad to read. It says exactly what Mom said that it was going to say. Dad's really happy for me, but I can tell that Mom has mixed emotions. I can understand this, though. I know that Mom doesn't want to go, because then she can still be with our friends, and doesn't really want to go back to Earth. I also know that Mom wants to see her sister again, though.

_*That afternoon*_

My friends all came over for the party. I explain what's going to happen. My friends don't want me to leave, but I told them that they'll see them next summer.

_*A few days later*_

**Lily's POV:**

I was finally a portkey back to Earth. Once we get back, the first thing we do is go and see Sirius.

"Hey Padfoot, you home?"

"Yeah, who is i… Prongs!"

They embrace and we go into the house and explain all the things that have happened over the years.

"Hey Sirius?"

"Yes flower?"

"Would you object to my sister being here?"

"But she doesn't have magic does she?"

"No, but I was going to teach her how to use the Force. Plus, she really doesn't like Dudley and Vernon."

"It'll be okay Padfoot, I promise."

"Okay Prongs. Sure thing Lily."

So the next day I go and get Petunia from her house and start teaching her about the Force.

**No one's POV:**

A couple days later, they go to Diagon Alley; but nothing exciting happens there.

They pack up Harry's stuff to go to Hogwarts and give Harry a portkey back to Grimald Place in case anything happens, and one to the Temple, for if things get REALLY bad. They go through the platform at 9 ¾ without a problem. Harry gets there early and takes a compartment in the very front and reads a book the whole time. He doesn't notice if people come in or not. They get to Hogwarts and wait to go into the sorting.

**So there's another chapter for you. It skipped around a bit, sorry. The next chapter will start with the sorting, if you have an idea of where to put Harry, you can: choose one on the poll on my profile or you can review or PM me an idea.**


End file.
